In general, a mobile terminal is an electronic device in which a user can perform wireless communication with another party while carrying the mobile terminal from place to place. Such a mobile terminal that can perform various functions is in a trend of a small size, small thickness, and light weight in consideration of portability and advances in a multimedia direction.
Particularly, a future mobile terminal will be used for a multi-function and a multipurpose while having a small size and a light weight and will be modified to apply to various multimedia environments or an Internet environment.
Further, a mobile terminal can communicate data in a high speed in addition to performing an audio dedicated communicating function. That is, as a consumer's desire increases, the mobile terminal will provide a service using wireless communication technology that can transmit data in a high speed.
General mobile terminals essentially include a data input and output device, a speaker device, microphone device, and antenna device.
A mobile terminal is a recently widely used smart phone and is a mobile communication terminal that is integrated with a mobile phone function that can communicate with a general phone or a mobile communication terminal through a base station while moving and with a computer support function that can install and use an application in which a user wants by accessing to wireless Internet.
In order to effectively use the computer support function, an almost entire front surface of the mobile terminal is formed with liquid crystal, and such liquid crystal should increase strength to protect from damage by an external impact.
That is, in a smart phone, because the liquid crystal for displaying a computer support function is an important element for embodying a function of a smart phone, unlike other mobile phones, it is important to endure an external impact while maintaining a clean state for a long term. Accordingly, the liquid crystal of the smart phone is generally formed in a glass plate.
However, even if liquid crystal of a smart phone is formed in a glass plate, the smart phone does not have a separate device for protecting the inside and the outside of the smart phone.
Therefore, when a strong impact is applied to a front surface of an external appearance of the smart phone, due to a reason such as drop of the smart phone, does not have an external appearance design that can appropriately absorb and distribute the impact and thus a problem that the applied impact is transferred to a cover case, and a display area and internal components, which are a main portion of the smart phone exists.
When separately installing the cover case and a reinforced structure at the inside of the smart phone for damage of internal components by the transferred impact, such a structure increases thickness and volume of the mobile terminal and becomes a limitation in a trend of a small size and a light weight of the mobile terminal.